This technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, which make it possible to provide, for example, a manipulation model with high versatility as a manipulation model with respect to manipulation of an object.
For example, when a manipulator is made to autonomously manipulate a manipulation target object, a model that precisely reproduces motions of the object in an object manipulation environment is constructed in advance as a manipulation model with respect to manipulation of the object, and a motion plan of the manipulator is analytically worked out by using the manipulation model.
For example, data on the shape of an object, a rigid-body dynamics model, and the like are constructed as a manipulation model by a designer of the manipulator.
If the manipulation model constructed in advance as described above encounters changes in object manipulation environment, such as disturbance due to change in shape and friction of the object which are not assumed in the manipulation model, disagreement may arise (consistency may be compromised) between the changed environment and the manipulation model, which makes it difficult to execute precise manipulation (expected manipulation) of the object.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a learning-type manipulation model which aims at achieving learning-based object manipulation on the basis of an experience of object manipulation in the environment, without using previously set assumption regarding data on the shape of an object, a rigid-body dynamics model, and the like (see, for example, “Development of object manipulation through self-exploratory visuomotor experience” by K. Kawamoto, K. Noda, T. Hasuo, and K. Sabe, in Proceedings of the IEEE. International Conference on Development and Learning (ICDL, 2011), 2011.